


Good Enough

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Misunderstandings, fanfiction is a work of art in Thrawn's opinion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn wonders who is good enough for Arihnda Pryce.[set during "Through Imperial Eyes"]





	Good Enough

Thrawn zauważył, że od pewnego czasu Yogar Lyste uważnie przyglądał się Arihndzie Pryce. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, Arihnda była atrakcyjną kobietą, a Lyste młodym mężczyzną, zapewne niedoświadczonym jeszcze w sztuce miłości i poszukującym seksualnego zaspokojenia.

Lyste był dopiero porucznikiem, niezbyt rozgarniętym, choć pełnym dobrych chęci. I chuci, najwyraźniej. Admirałowi nie podobało się to, że wybrał na obiekt swoich pragnień gubernator Lothalu. Dlaczego właściwie mu to przeszkadzało? Lyste nie był dość dobry dla Arihndy. Thrawn sprawdził jego przeszłość. Przestudiował sztukę gareliańską. Z tej planety pochodziły wybitne jednostki, jednak Yogar Lyste do nich nie należał. Nie miał cech prawdziwego przywódcy. Mógł być dobrym żołnierzem, ale tylko gdy był posłuszny rozkazom.

Admirał nie próbował upokorzyć młodego porucznika, ani go ośmieszyć. Przynajmniej nie celowo. Badał jego zdolności. Był nim rozczarowany. Uznał, że pożyteczną nauką dla Lystego będzie wzbudzenie w nim respektu. Przewyższał go intelektualnie i fizycznie. Porucznik powinien dążyć do doskonałości, starać się mu dorównać lub nawet go prześcignąć. Thrawn nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by ktoś gorszy od niego był z Arihndą Pryce. Chciał dla niej jak najlepiej.

Może stawiał ludziom nie-ludzkie wymagania? Wystarczyło zaniżyć kryteria i uznać, że dla Arihndy wystarczająco dobrym będzie najlepszy spośród przedstawicieli jej własnego gatunku. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że gubernator miała na oku odpowiedniego kandydata. Thrawn rozważył jej możliwości. Jej potencjalny partner musiał być wierny Imperium i posiadać odpowiednią pozycję, albo chociażby predyspozycje do zrobienia błyskotliwej kariery. Musiał przebywać w jej najbliższym otoczeniu. Nie mógł być zbyt stary.

Inteligentny i atrakcyjny według ludzkich standardów. Przyszła mu na myśl jedna osoba. Alexsandr Kallus. Agent, którego Thrawn podejrzewał o szpiegowanie dla Rebelii. Arihnda jednak o tym nie wiedziała. Mogła wiązać płonne nadzieje na szczęśliwy związek z Kallusem. Thrawn miał obowiązek chronić ją przed popełnieniem błędu.

Było mu niezręcznie podejmować wątek spraw uczuciowych Pryce. Nie przeszłoby mu to przez myśl, gdyby nie zaistniała sytuacja.

Gubernator nie miała stałego partnera. Tego był pewien. Zorientowałby się, gdyby było inaczej. Dostrzegł u niej objawy frustracji seksualnej. Pragnął jej pomóc. Nie zamierzał jej się narzucać, ale mógł przynajmniej powstrzymać ją przed podjęciem niewłaściwej decyzji.

Zapytał ją, co sądzi o Alexsandrze Kallusie. Był ciekaw jej opinii. Chciał poznać jej gusta. Nawet, gdyby się mylił i Kallus nie był obiektem uczuć Pryce, Thrawn dzięki jej odpowiedzi zyskałby punkt odniesienia.

Scharakteryzowała Kallusa jako dobrego agenta, służbistę. Nie wiedziała wiele o jego życiu osobistym. Admirał dopytywał nadal: o jej zdanie na temat Kallusa i ich wzajemne relacje. Przycisnął ją zbyt mocno, sugerując, że Kallus może być uważany za przystojnego mężczyznę. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Stwierdziła z przekąsem, że powinien odbywać tę rozmowę z Kallusem, a nie z nią. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dyskutujemy o pani… odczuciach estetycznych.

Prychnęła.

\- Nie podoba mi się agent Kallus – powiedziała dobitnie.

\- Ale dlaczego? – zainteresował się.

\- A dlaczego panu się podoba? – skontrowała.

Thrawn zastanowił się poważnie nad jej pytaniem. Agent Kallus jako dzieło sztuki. Wizualnie miły dla oka, ale… Admirał pokręcił głową. Widział w Kallusie to, czego nie dostrzegali inni. Możliwość dopuszczenia się zdrady.

Podzielił się jednak z Arihndą swoimi wrażeniami estetycznymi. Pochwalił aparycję agenta i niektóre cechy jego charakteru. Oczy gubernator zwęziły się w szparki.

\- Dlaczego pani się nie podoba? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Nie jest panem – odparła szorstko.

Zamrugał. To była nietypowa odpowiedź.

\- Co takiego się pani we mnie podoba?

\- Naprawdę zamierza pan drążyć ten temat? – zirytowała się.

\- Chciałbym panią zrozumieć – odrzekł.

Westchnęła.

\- Prawda jest taka, że nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała, zdawało mu się, że szczerze.

W tej sytuacji nikt nie mógł być dla Arihndy wystarczająco dobrym poza samym Thrawnem. Albo jego klonem. Niezręcznie mu było zaoferować jej swoją genetyczną replikę. Wyobraził sobie Arihndę z innym Thrawnem, który nie był nim. Z jakiegoś powodu go to zdenerwowało. Wolałaby umawiać się z nim czy z jego klonem? Poczuł ducha rywalizacji. Jedynym godnym go przeciwnikiem był on sam. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował pokonać oponenta.

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia – rzekła Arihnda.

Obu Thrawnów, jeden siedzący przed nią i drugi: jego potencjalny klon, przerwało wyimaginowaną walkę i skupiło na niej całą swoją uwagę. Admirałowi nie przeszło nawet przez myśl, że mogła odrzucić ich obydwu. Poczuł się źle. Podwójnie.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

\- Lubi pan agenta Kallusa – syknęła.

W jej oczach czaiła się żądza mordu. Jeśli wcześniej Kallus był jej obojętnym, teraz zdecydowanie miała o nim złe zdanie. Thrawn mógł uznać to za swój sukces.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że go lubię – odparł.

\- To wydaje się oczywiste – przewróciła oczami.

\- Raczej nie. Proszę wyjaśnić.

\- Pan i Kallus. Razem. Nadzy w sypialni. Mam kontynuować?

Próbował zrozumieć kontekst. Jaki sens miało to porównanie? Ustalili, że wolała Thrawna. Kallus nie stanowił więc dla niego zagrożenia, przynajmniej nie pod tym względem. Nie znaczyło to, że admirał mógłby go polubić. Gdyby, naturalnie, Kallus nie był Fulcrumem.

Arihnda patrzyła na admirała znacząco. Poprosił ją o rozwinięcie jej myśli.

Opowiedziała mu przedziwną historię, w której on i Kallus uprawiali seks. Thrawn słuchał jej uważnie i nie śmiał jej przerywać. To, co mówiła było… intrygujące. Kształcące nawet.  Nie przypuszczał, że gubernator ma tak bujną wyobraźnię. Poczekał aż skończy i poprawił ją w kwestii swoich szczegółów anatomicznych. Zaczerwieniła się. Machnął ręką, jakby detale nie były tak istotne.

\- Może pan przedstawić swoją własną wersję – mruknęła obrażona.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, jaka opowieść byłaby dla Arihndy interesująca. Postanowił jej się zrewanżować i uczynił ją główną bohaterką swojej narracji. Samego siebie obsadził w roli jej partnera. Widział sceptyczną minę prawdziwej gubernator, kiedy przedstawiał jej ich fikcyjne losy. Rozwinął wątek erotyczny i dał się ponieść fantazji. To było niezwykłe uczucie: tworzyć sztukę razem z Arihndą.

Czekał na jej reakcję, aprobatę lub uwagi. Dostrzegł niezadowolenie na jej twarzy.

\- To nie było zabawne – stwierdziła.

Nie zrozumiał. Czy historia powinna zawierać elementy humorystyczne? Zapytał ją o to. Straciła nad sobą panowanie. Nakrzyczała na niego. Nie spodziewał się, że tak emocjonalnie podchodziła do zagadnień sztuki literackiej. Próbował wyłowić z jej gniewnego monologu jakieś konstruktywne komentarze. Wywnioskował, że nie był wystarczająco dobry dla Arihndy. Zamierzał się poprawić. Następna wymyślona przez niego historia powinna jej się podobać.


End file.
